


Junjou Laven

by Uchiha_Riddle



Series: Pure Love Laven [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Riddle/pseuds/Uchiha_Riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lavi and Allen were discovered by Eliade a while later than in the Anime/Manga because Allen got paralysed by the purple gas and couldn’t activate his Innocence? What if the ancient carnivorous flowers wanted to make the two exorcists like them in a very unorthodox way? Warning, Tentacles and Lemon ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junjou Laven

**Author's Note:**

> This story was brought over from FF.net because they're anal and deleted it. Really, they're just damning themselves.
> 
> This pairing is really not my OTP and I’m a diehard fan of the Poker Pair, aka Tyki/Allen, but I was re-watching episode 20 and this practically dragged me to open a new document and began to write itself until 4am. Oh my poor head, and my even poorer lungs…this haze thing is the worst…

**Warning: This is M rated and includes graphic sex.**

_What we learned here is love tastes bitter when it’s gone._

_~Rob Thomas_

Lavi groaned as he came to, he brought his hand to his throbbing head. Or at least tried to. The redhead blinked as he realised that his there was something around his wrists and ankles, tying him against the wall and preventing him from moving. He glanced around before spotting Allen, suspended by a bunch of tentacles coming out of some giant flowers.

“Allen!” He called out, struggling against the tentacles as Allen was brought close to the flower's mouth-like petals.

“Lavi!” The white haired teen glanced at Lavi as he tugged at the tentacles binding his hands together over small teen's head, trying to free himself despite the numbing gas that covered the room.

Allen grimaced as the flower reached out a thick and flat tongue like limb from its 'mouth' and 'licked' him. The damp muscle trailing from his chest to his forehead as though tasting him. The teen shouted as a few of the tentacles abruptly shot under his clothes, rolling up his coat and yanking down his pants.

The teen struggled even harder as he was shamefully exposed to a very shocked Lavi. Despite being older, Lavi had never actually seen another person - male or female - naked. So the 18 year old was understandably stunned when the fair smooth skin of Allen's torso and slim legs were revealed.

Allen blushed at Lavi's stare, feeling very uncomfortable as the tentacles crawled over his skin, exploring the contours of his body. The teen writhed as one tentacle took an unexpected interest in his manhood, curling around his flaccid shaft without hesitation. Allen shuddered at the cool feathery sensation as two other tentacles began to examine the difference between his smooth flesh and the dark rings around his hardening nipples.

“Ah!” The white haired teen cried out as the tentacle around his hardening shaft began to move, seeming to guess that he would enjoy that. Lavi groaned softly from his spot directly in front of Allen. His position giving him a very erotic view of the pink tentacles caressing Allen's slim body.

“Ahn…guh…” Allen gasped and moaned as his shaft hardened under the flower's rhythmic stroking. His muscles spasmed as the tentacle stimulated the sensitive nerves on the underside of his rising erection and occasionally dipped into his slit. The teen's shaft twitching and his toes curling as he felt the coil in his abdomen tightening, ready to spring at any second. Then a strangled sound escaped Allen's throat as his orgasm was abruptly cut off.

Lavi shifted, trying to alleviate the tightness in his pants as he stared in awe at the erotic expression on Allen's face. The beautiful silver eyes were half lidded with pleasure, his fair cheeks deliciously flushed and his weeping hardness straining against the tentacle that was now restricting his erection, causing the slender teen to writhe in ecstatic agony.

Lavi began to pant slightly, his pulse speeding up drastically as the tentacles around Allen's wrists and ankles shifted, spreading the boy's legs at an angle that allowed Lavi to have a nice view of the teen's entire private package. Cock, balls and anus. The bookman junior gulped at the arousing sight of Allen's pucker spasming as the teen bucked his hips for more friction.

Lavi almost came on the spot when two finger sized tentacles wiggled their way into Allen's back entrance. The white haired teen threw his head back with a loud moan as the slippery feeler like tentacles began to thrust in and out of his body at an alternating rhythm, making the virgin teen shiver with pleasure at the friction as saliva ran down his chin and tears flowed from his eyes.

Lavi moaned at the erotic sight, his hands twitching and his hips bucking against the air. His erection was painfully hard within the confines of his pants and he needed relief, preferably within that delicious looking boy all spread out and getting fucked by tentacles over there. Though a part of him felt really bad for Allen, what with him getting off on the boy getting raped by tentacles, most of him was just too aroused to care.

“Hah…ahn! Ahh!” Allen almost screamed when one of the tentacles inside him pressed harshly against his prostate, causing him to dry cum, his erection throbbing against the horrid tentacle around his shaft. Lavi stared at the agonized begging expression on Allen's face, the submissiveness from the boy awakening the natural predator within him.

A sound from behind him alerted Lavi to the fact that he wasn't actually tied up against a wall but the large stem of one of the giant flowers. He eyed a flower as it leaned down to give him a long lick. The plant seemed to consider him for a while before a few tentacles began to pull his pants down. The bookman junior began to protest. Yes, Allen was really hot like that but there was no way Lavi was gonna let himself get ass fucked.

Intending to kick the stem behind him with everything he had, he almost didn't notice a very aroused Allen Walker being lowered to rest in front of him. Lavi cancelled his plans of escaping when the tentacles in Allen's ass pulled out, basically presenting him with the teen's prepared entrance at his dick level.

Lavi's eyes widened as he realised that the giant flowers were giving him Allen to enjoy, for some reason. The older teen gulped as his wrists were released. This was the perfect opportunity for him to grab his hammer and go all Big Hammer, Small Hammer on these plants.

Then Allen looked at him, his tear filled eyes begging for release as he shifted his hips invitingly. Lavi was quite sure that either Allen had no idea what was going on and was just following his instincts or the teen was begging him for it. Either way, there was no way Lavi was going to let this opportunity go.

“Sorry, Allen.” Lavi muttered as he reached out to place a hand on Allen's hip, pulling the boy closer as he pressed his face against the teen's neck, the tentacles allowing him to mauver Allen's body as he wished. Lavi moaned at the heady smell coming from the smaller boy as he moved his hand along Allen's toned and smooth abdomen, enjoying the feeling of the teen's tensing muscles under his fingers.

“Allen…” Lavi sighed as he rubbed and pinched the white haired boy's hard nipples, enjoying the erotic moans coming from the aroused teen. The redhead groaned as he leaned down to lick and suck at the delicious looking peaks on Allen's chest, pulling whines and moans from the dazed boy.

“You're so beautiful…” Lavi murmured as he gave the nipples one last lick before moving up to capture Allen's lips in a heady kiss. Lavi moaned as he tasted the teen's sweet mouth, thoroughly exploring the boy's teeth and gums as their tongues danced together, pushing and caressing each other.

“La…vi…plea…se…more…” Allen moaned deliriously as he writhed against the redhead, his hardness begging for release. Lavi groaned as he heard the teen call his current name in that erotic begging voice.

Unable to take it anymore, the bookman junior smeared his erection with his own pre-cum before guiding it to Allen's entrance. He paused to check with Allen. The boy still looked delirious but when he begged again, Lavi was lost. With a moan of ecstasy, Lavi pressed forward, burying his hard shaft deep within the hot tightness, the remaining fluid from the two tentacles making his entrance smooth and relatively painless.

Lavi moaned loudly when he was completely sheathed, pausing to let his partner adjust to his considerable length and girth. Allen panted as he felt his insides being filled with his friend's hot and hard length. A moment passed before Allen bucked his hips slightly, indicating for the redhead to move.

Lavi groaned as he pulled out slightly, the feeling of Allen's soft and warm insides hugging his shaft tightly as though not wanting to let him go made him moan in ecstasy. The bookman junior gasped as he pushed back in, the friction and soft heat driving him insane and he was soon thrusting in and out of Allen in a frenzy.

“Shit…Allen…feels so good…so tight…and hot…” Lavi panted as he pounded into the teen's body, enjoying the moans and gasps that came from the white haired beauty. Allen's back arched, it felt so good, the heat, the friction, the fullness inside him all making his head feel like the inside of a cloud. The slender teen cried out as Lavi finally slammed into his prostate.

The redhead immediately noticed the change in reaction and began to aim for that spot, slamming his hips into Allen's as he repeatedly hammered the head of his erection into the boy's sweet spot.

Allen writhed in pleasure, clawing at Lavi's back and arms as he rolled his hips to meet the redhead's thrusts. Everything was heat and pleasure, Lavi's hands gripping his hips tightly, Lavi's tongue running over his chest, Lavi's hard dick thrusting into his ass, it was all too much. Tears streamed down Allen's face as he panted and keened with every thrust of Lavi's hips, the older teen's balls slapping against Allen's ass as he fucked the teen with vigour.

“Allen…I'm close…” Lavi panted out as he rocked his hips faster, his pace becoming erratic as he neared his end. Wanting to cum together with the beautiful boy, Lavi tugged at the tentacle around Allen's erection as he felt his balls tighten. To his surprise and pleasure, the tentacle immediately released the swollen shaft.

“Lavi!” Allen screamed as he released.

Lavi groaned loudly at the sound of his name being called in such an erotic voice. The redhead surged forward, pressing his hardness into the boy as deep as he could, the clenching of Allen's inner muscles as he climaxed almost forcing his release.

Lavi growled as he sank his teeth into Allen's shoulder. The pain causing the teen's insides to clench harder on Lavi's dick, squeezing every last drop from the redhead as Allen's erection spurted a few more times and finally softened.

The two collapsed as the tentacles freed them and the flowers seemed to stop moving. With great effort, Lavi lifted himself off the white haired teen, gently pulling out of the boy's sore entrance and lying down beside Allen to rest. A few minutes passed before he sat up and began to adjust his clothes, watching warily as Allen did the same.

“Hey…Allen…” Lavi trailed off as the white haired exorcist smiled softly at him.

“It's alright, Lavi. It was probably the gas right?”

“…Yeah…probably…”

_~Laven~_

Whack!

“What was that for!?” Lavi shouted, cradling the bump on his head as he glared at his grandfather as he was quite literally knocked out of his perfect memory.

“You're spacing out! Haven't I told you that a Bookman must always be vigilant to record the things that happen around him!?” Bookman shouted, whacking Lavi over the head again before releasing a sad sigh, “Really…you have to stop thinking about him. He's dead, just ink on a page.”

Lavi frowned as he turned his gaze back to the ocean as their ship sped in the direction of Japan. He didn't need Bookman to tell him that. He already knew…but ever since that day, he always found it hard to keep his eyes off Allen. Protecting Lenalee because he knew Allen saw her as a precious sister…how pathetic.

A Bookman is not supposed to have any connections with the people around them. Yet how could he not fall for that beautiful boy's purity? Lavi wished he had confessed his feelings when the two of them had been caught a second time by the plants, as they shouted and proclaimed their love for the plants, his love for them being partially genuine since they had given him such a lovely memory.

He wished he had grabbed the teenager and told him how much he loved him. How he loved Allen's smile, his laugh and even his appetite. The way he blushed when they were questioned on the rather deep bite mark he'd carried for days, saying that Krory bit him at some point during the fight. The embarrassed look he always got when ever Lavi looked at him or touched the scars on his shoulder, there were still traces of the bite even now in fact…

_No…_

Lavi corrected himself, not anymore.

_…Because Allen was…_

_…already dead._

**Author's Note:**

> So…how was it~? Somehow it ended up taking quite the sad turn at the end. I always felt like Lavi took Allen’s death the worst really, even though Lenalee was the one who got all depressed, when he picked up the ace card he looked like a part of him had died and when he told Lenalee to get over it, he looked like he was really suffering and I got the ‘quit pitying yourself, I’m hurting just as bad if not worse’ vibe from him. Plus Lavi’s reaction to meeting Tyki was really explosive and he was almost feral in his anger. Also, naturally, in my version Lavi didn’t go all STRIKE! <3 when he saw Eliade and same for when he saw Lulubell and any other girls. He only has eyes for Allen after all, x-ray eyes XD Please review~!


End file.
